The present invention relates to a connecting structure between a fuel filter and a fuel pump.
As an automobile fuel pump, there has been known a fuel pump immersed in fuel inside a fuel tank. Generally, a fuel filter is attached to an inlet of a fuel pump for removing a foreign material in fuel. In a conventional fuel filter, an inlet of a fuel pump is fitted into a depression formed in the fuel filter. A conical hole with a reverse claw is formed in a piece integrally formed in the depression, and a projection formed on the fuel pump is inserted into the conical hole, so that the fuel filter does not come off the fuel pump (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,229).
The connecting structure is designed to prevent the reverse claw from coming off without considering repetitive attachment and removal, thereby making it difficult to replace the fuel filter. When the reverse claw is forced to come off, the connecting structure with the fuel filter may be damaged on the pump side.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connecting structure between a fuel filter and a fuel pump, in which it is possible to provide enough connecting strength and easily separate the fuel filter from the fuel pump.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.